kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 December 2015
23:57:00 skar? what're your thoughts on the new additions to performapal? are they better now then they were? 23:57:18 back when they first came out* 23:57:24 the cover on my fish fell in 23:57:34 i dont care for performapal 23:57:42 because of me and I quickly grabbed so it didnt squish my mom's 31 dollar Oranda 23:57:51 Q-Q but their my 2nd deck 23:58:04 but pretty easy 23:58:23 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:23 how...does a cover fall in? 23:58:24 i have spoken 23:58:28 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:47 what about phantom knights? 23:58:54 i like them 23:59:51 Moon-lights coming to tcg/cg 00:00:13 ocg* 00:01:01 Sareena from Arc-V's deck 00:01:23 that should be interesting 00:01:46 most of the anime decks from Arc V's coming to the real scene 00:02:12 most of performages' and Ancient Gears hell hound monsters may join too 00:03:20 mmmm more Ancient Gears make me happy 00:03:28 maybe more phantom knights 00:03:45 i mean the ancient gears the obelisk force used, ad the ancient gear monster dennis used on shun lol 00:03:58 3 new traps for PK's join. their trap monsters 00:05:21 the Moon-Lights new units will be in Shining Victories 00:06:42 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:06:48 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:41 im somewhat hoping for new ancient gear support since they've been dead since GX ended 00:08:58 i agree 00:09:04 ancient gear are fun 00:10:06 ive never tried them but they looked fun back then 00:10:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:10:31 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:48 they where 00:12:18 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:12:22 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:30 i doubt you can run Superheavys with them, since superheavys rely on no grave 00:12:42 no spells* 00:15:35 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:51 https://youtu.be/SW-BU6keEUw?t=6s < skar 00:20:03 Back. 00:20:12 weeelcome back 00:20:40 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 00:20:42 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:46 II'm ready. 00:20:48 I'm * 00:20:50 I logged in. 00:20:55 i dont like Mom's Spaghetti 00:21:39 want me to mirror match you,teen? 00:21:52 Or use a diferent deck? 00:22:00 Mirror match 00:22:03 Performpal 00:22:30 kk 00:22:37 i'll create the duel 00:23:05 created 00:26:21 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 00:26:23 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:29:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:26 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:59 i won in one attack 00:36:50 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:36:53 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:05 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:41:08 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:58 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:44:01 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:03 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:46:06 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:48 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:05:52 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:37 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:06:41 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:15:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:09 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:19:38 SHUT UP BABOOM THE INVISIBLE MONKEY 01:20:52 ?? 01:21:03 i taught teen how to performapal 01:23:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:23:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:53 i am groot 01:24:32 wb skar 01:24:39 thanks 01:25:01 np,yknow? 01:26:04 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:26:07 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:42 Hi Jj 01:29:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:29:47 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:41 Hi 01:32:12 night everyone 01:32:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:32:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:03 hey jj 01:33:08 sweet nightmares,skar 01:33:35 /me does an epic leap out window* 01:33:41 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:34:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:37:25 -!- Fobarimperius has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:57 hi Fobar 01:38:02 o/ 01:38:21 Hi Fobar. 01:38:40 -!- Fobarimperius has left Special:Chat. 01:43:51 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:48 Hi Caring. 01:49:21 ho 01:49:23 hi 01:55:01 lumi 01:55:20 https://youtu.be/GI6yvRZafLY?t=1m37s < 01:57:44 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:57:46 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:56 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 01:57:58 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:01 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 01:58:13 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 02:06:46 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 02:17:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:00 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 02:26:01 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:15 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:28 >.< 02:26:30 i fucked up 02:26:37 add me bacckkk 02:28:59 https://youtu.be/rjlPQ9g3dD8?t=17s < jiko 02:31:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UI1z9I9WN_A 02:43:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:01:12 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 03:01:28 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 03:01:31 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 03:04:55 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 03:04:57 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 03:18:46 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 03:18:49 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 03:23:15 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:45:56 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 03:51:27 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:51:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:51:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:52:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:53:02 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:53:54 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:54:24 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:54:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:54:49 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 03:54:56 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:55:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:56:29 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:57:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:57:30 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:58:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:58:56 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:59:17 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:59:47 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:00:19 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:00:49 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:01:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:01:51 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:02:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:02:52 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:03:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:03:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:04:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:05:00 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:06:02 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:06:32 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:07:31 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:09:15 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:09:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 04:10:05 *lies on the floor* 04:10:20 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 04:14:27 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 04:14:32 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 04:14:37 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 04:41:12 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 04:41:17 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 06:11:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 06:11:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 06:11:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 06:17:07 , 07:24:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:29:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:29:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:29:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:29:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:08:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:08:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:08:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:08:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:15:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:52:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:52:52 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 13:37:07 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:37:37 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:37:38 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:38 !logs 14:35:38 Hypercane: Logs can be seen here. 14:35:42 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:35:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:54 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:35:57 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:36:50 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:36:51 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:40:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:11:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:33:05 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 15:47:00 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:31 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 15:47:33 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 15:55:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:55:34 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:42 hi 15:59:58 Um 15:59:59 Hi 16:00:08 (Epic) 16:00:41 *spits gum in toffee's hair* 16:06:12 Toffee: *murders you* 16:07:08 im immortal mwahahahahah 16:07:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:59 *turns all of toffee's suit all pink* 16:13:17 Toffee: *brutally disfigures you and throws you off a cliff of spikes* 16:13:59 *pops out of the hole and rips off my own skin for it to regrow looking like a 20 yea old super model's skin* whoa thank you 16:16:08 Toffee: *makes you mortal through a magic spell* 16:16:38 um. *runs like hell* 16:16:51 watch your blood pressure lizard man! 16:17:07 *grabs my mace and shape shifts into a dragon and flies off* 16:19:18 Toffee: *relaxes* 16:19:49 Ludo: 8walks and grabs toffee's hand* we're going on ana dventure! 16:20:56 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:04 *straps Toffee to the seat* WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE IN OUR FAVORTIE ROCKET SHIP. TRAVELING THROUGH THE SKY LITTLE TOFFEE! 16:46:24 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:11 hi 16:48:19 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 16:48:24 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 17:02:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:54 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:10:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:11:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:33:59 Toby: *kicks toffee in the crotch* 17:34:43 Toffee: ... *falls to the ground* 17:34:54 ( I like how they always go for that area.. heh ) 17:35:16 (kick them in the crotch makes them go lower for smaller people to kcik them in the face) 17:35:43 Toby: HAHAH I WIN! 17:37:30 Toffee: *kicks him in the face out a window* 17:37:54 toby: *smashes into the wall screaming* MOMMY!!! Autumn: *slaps toffee in the face* 17:38:16 (teen never upset aurora, or Autumn) 17:38:33 Toffee: *walks away* 17:38:46 Autumn: toffee why did oyu punch your in the face 17:39:01 Toffee: He kicked me in the crotch.. 17:39:50 autumn: *snaps finger and sounds like a nagging woman* I'll kick you there harder if you punch your son again. 17:41:11 Toffee: Okay 17:45:09 Toby: *runs and hugs autumn* 17:45:31 Autumn: now im gonna be like thsi all day 17:46:34 Toffee: *leaves the castle* 17:48:00 Toby: where is daddy going> 17:48:07 Autumn: the hell that I know im in a sugar coma 17:49:53 Toffee: *in the seal of orichalcos dueling someone* 17:50:51 Autumn: *finds toffee and tackles him during the duel* 17:51:36 Toffee: *can't the seal stopped her* 2015 12 20